


and the priests were right to be worried

by justyncase



Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [7]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Paul Matthews, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hadestown AU, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Xander/John is in the past unfortunately, autistic paul, no happy ending, this is gonna be sad lmao, title from the original tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: John McNamara's recount of the events of how Paul- a poor boy working on a song, and Emma- a hungry young girl, ended up the way they did.
Relationships: Bill & Paul Matthews, Bill Woodward/Paul Matthews, Bill Woodward/Ted, Bill Woodward/Ted Spankovsky, Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens & Wiley, John McNamara & Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Wilbur Cross & John McNamara, Xander Lee & John McNamara, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700749
Comments: 39
Kudos: 35





	1. The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> wow a new fic ! originally this was gonna be a lexthan au but i didn't know what to do for a lot of it so scraped that and here we are with a hadestown au. the title is from the original myth of orpheus and eurydice (thank you carl for helping with that). i hope y'all enjoy this angsty fic lmao
> 
> -justyn

I am saddened to recount the events of what happened. What I am about to tell is a story of love, a story of passion, and a story of warnings. The story of lovers that meet unfortunate ends. After listening to my story, please warn your friends. They must do better and not let history repeat itself. But regardless, you are here to read about what happened. To start, you need to understand who everyone is, where they came from. The world that we lived in then is much different from the world we lived in now. It was hard times and it was a world of gods and men. It was a time when we coexisted. We still do, but people don’t know that we do. 

Henry Hidgens, once was more similar to me, a God, but now he resides in Fate territory. He once was on our side of things. Now he determines the way lives go and he kind of did back then too. He is the voice in the back of your head that urges you on, that warns you of your choices. He followed Emma wherever she went, haunting her almost. Warning her to think about herself before others. I thank him for that but… she found someone. She didn’t need him after she met Paul. Henry is the reason why a lot of things turned out the way they did. He interfered with their lives. I’m not saying anyone’s at fault, okay? But Henry Hidgens, you’ve made some mistakes sir. 

Wilbur Cross, or Wiley as we all call him has always been a fate. A fate since the beginning of time. He decides how and when everyone dies. He exudes the terrifying thought of death to every mortal he comes across. He holds life literally in his hands. He also has just as much fault as Hidgens but, Hidgens  _ befriended  _ Emma where Wiley just continued to frighten the young girl.The last fate is Xander Lee. He was once my lover but that was when he was a god. Things change. Xander tried to help the girl to the best of his abilities and I applaud him for that. He has been a fate for much longer than Henry had been but still fairly new in the eyes of the gods. The fates were a group. Rarely seen without the others. 

Next up on the road is Bill. Bill is kind. He is always there. He also has the habit of being late for Spring, but that’s friends for you I suppose. He did his best, he always does. He steps off the train every so often to say hi to me and bright light back into the world. Bring light and warmth and everything that one needs. His husband’s actions are not his fault. So direct whoever told you that to me. Bill is sweet and doesn’t deserve to be blamed for his husband’s actions. Anyways, Ted is the leader of the Underworld and Bill’s husband. He resides at the end of the rail line. He is a ruthless leader. He was back then too. He’s gotten better as time goes on but we don’t let him forget how bad he was. We cannot. I’ll talk about him a bit more later.

The last god is me, John MacNamara- the messenger. I am just here to narrate and lead people down the road. In my earlier years I looked out for Paul Matthews but that was what seems like an eternity ago. I will do my best to tell this story without bias but what happened was because I did act on bias. I did not learn from my mistakes like I should’ve. I have since then, hopefully grown. I hope that now I speak and act without the bias that I did back then. 

We’re getting off track. I am here to talk about what happened. Next on the road are the men. Not everyone gets to be a god. There are a plethora of workers that we might meet later, might talk about later. But then again, maybe not. Now on this road there was a boy and a girl. 

First is the boy, Paul Matthews. He was a young boy working on his poems. I kept him under my wing. He was the son of a Muse. Muses, for those that don’t know, aren’t known for their ability to stay loyal and reliable. His mother left when he was a child. So I took him under my wing. Not because I’m nice, his mother was my friend- or as much of a friend that a Muse could be. He stayed under my wing for most of his life. Until Emma came along. 

Now Emma was a poor girl. She was alone for most of her life. She didn’t rely on anyone. She kept to herself and did everything for herself. When she arrived in Hatchetfield she was just looking for something to eat. Emma didn’t trust very easily. I don’t want to say that Paul was different but he was. He had a gift for storytelling. He almost enchanted Emma with his words and she fell hard. They were perfect for each other. They really were. I wish I could’ve done more to prevent what happened but I couldn’t. The love that these two shared was special. Reminds me of the love that Bill and Ted shared when they first fell in love. It was pure and passionate. They deserved each other. They really did. But I’m sure you want to hear what happened so let’s begin. 


	2. Any Way the Wind Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter.  
> Emma finds herself in a tavern on a cold night. She is greeted by some old friends that somehow seem new to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter wooo. i think i did more getting rid of porn ads than actually writing so that's fun lmao. uhh,, i don't think there are any warnings i should add to the top of this chapter. if there are, please let me know !! also realized last night that i really got a lot of lore for this fic that will probably never make it into the actual fic so that's fun.  
> -justyn

_Winter **.**_

Emma was a hungry young girl. She was an outcast from everywhere she’d ever been. It was winter when she arrived in the tiny town Hatchetfield. She was greeted with the cold expressions and hearts of most that lived there. It was only during winter that the town was so cold. In the warm months the town was filled with joy and life. But it was winter and everyone was cold. She wandered into a tavern her first night. It was cold. As it always was in winter but Hatchetfield was colder than most places she had wandered. The fire in the tavern was keeping it fairly warm. Emma sat near it, holding her small bag tight. She couldn’t lose her belongings. It was the only continuity in her life. 

“Cold night?” a voice spoke behind her. It was low and frightening to the unsuspecting girl. 

“It always is. That or raging hot but it’s not the season for that.” Emma replied, turning to look at the man behind her. He was scary and he wasn’t alone. As I said, fates are very rarely alone. The man that spoke was Wiley. Something about his presence gave Emma the feeling she was to die soon. She wasn’t, so dear reader do not be afraid of that. Not until the next winter would that thought even cross her mind.

“Don’t you mean seasons? Spring can get fairly warm.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Emma went back to looking at the fire desperately trying to stay warm. It was almost as if the three men brought a wind with them. 

Wiley was the leader of the fates. He had always been a fate and killed off those who used to be fates when he got bored of them. He led the other two acting as if it was generosity and kindness as to why and not because the fates just  _ had _ to be together. Xander had been a fate the longest after him, however he was not always a fate. He used to be like a god. His heart went unchanged since he became one though. I was happy to see that because most fates become corrupted with power when they have lives in their hands. Hidgens was the youngest fate. He was still fairly new to the whole ordeal. He had been corrupted easily when his god title was stripped from him. I hated watching him get so corrupted. 

Emma didn’t know it but she had been followed by these three men everywhere she went. They plagued her thoughts with what they wanted. They teased her relentlessly. The young girl knew that they weren’t to be trusted. She had the idea in her mind that no one was to be trusted. I don’t blame her for thinking that though. Most people had done wrong by her in her life up until now. Unfortunately I’m afraid to announce that most people would disappoint her until the day she died. 

“So… what’s a pretty young thing like yourself doing all the way out here?” Wiley asked. He caused shivers to go down her spine. Shivers she could not play off to be the wind

Emma pulled her jacket tighter as the man sat down next to her. She was frightened to say the least. Why was this man showing interest in her? Who was he? Why couldn’t he just let her warm up like everyone else here? “Getting warm. Same as everyone else I imagine.”

“Got a name for the pretty face?” 

“Maybe. What’s yours?” The girl was determined to not give up more than she had to. 

“I asked you first, darling.” he smirked. A few moments would pass and he realized that she would not give up her identity that easily. “Wiley Cross… and the friends of mine that are behind us are Henry and Xander.”

“So, you’re the fates. I assume you're here to kill me? Announce my death?” 

“No. No no no. I would have to know your name to do that. I only just saw a lonely girl on a cold winter night and thought she might want a friend.” 

“Well you thought wrong.” Emma gave a half smirk. It quickly disappeared from her face. “Listen Cross, I’m gonna need you to go away. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.” 

“Oh of course. Finding food. Maybe you’ll find a nice bed too. Although I doubt you could afford that.” he chuckled. His laugh was deep and scary. Emma did not like this man. I don’t blame her though, I don’t like him either. 

“Wilbur. Come on. Stop harassing the girl.” one of the men sitting at a table behind said. This was Xander. Even though the fates scared the shit out of everyone, which was essentially their job, Xander tried his best to make those that Wilbur creeped upon feel at least a little better. “I am so sorry.” 

With that the men left as if they had never been there. The atmosphere was warmer than before. Emma was not completely unburdened by the thoughts of the eldest fate. The one who came up to her with no warning. They knew her name, don’t kid yourself. They did know, Wilbur just enjoys playing with the emotions of those around him. 

Now, I’ve mentioned this before. Emma was a runaway from everywhere she had ever been. She was no stranger to the world or the cold. The fates followed her wherever she went. They haunted her and warned her. Emma wanted some food in her and a bed to lay in and a place to call home. Despite her want, she knew in her heart that could never be. She believed that so much. The wind followed her wherever she went. She felt a lot like the wind. Just appeared and left without a trace. The wind followed and blew her around. Whatever way the wind blew, she knew that she would be there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about this fic and it's lore and stuff (or other fics) on my tumblr: @ethanmanion


	3. Come Home With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Emma meet. It is awkward and lovely. They remind John of the good old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo. this was originally going to include epic i but,,, that's Fine. enjoy. let me know if anything should be tagged for a warning.  
> -justyn

Now Paul was the son of a Muse and you know how muses are. They abandon you and they don’t think about the consequences of their actions. They are unreliable. Especially the  _ Muses _ . Paul wore his heart out on his sleeve despite my protests to that. It goes without saying that he was naive to the ways of the world. He didn’t know just how bad it could get. Perhaps that is partially my fault but I didn’t mean any harm. Paul was touched by the gods, not just me. He had a way with words and a way with rhyme. On the rare occasion that he sang, he sounded like a bird. It was beautiful and I don’t just say that because I’m kind. His mother was my friend and I liked to hear him sing. Paul also had this interesting way of looking at things. He saw the world as it could be, despite the way that it was. I took the young boy when he was much younger under my wing and he stayed there for most of his life. He stayed there until one day in that same winter that Emma came into Hatchetfield. 

Emma had been in Hatchetfield for a few days by this point. She had found little money and sat at the bar with a warm drink in hand, savouring the moment. Paul and I were in that same bar just chatting away. We were on the opposite side though. When he caught sight of that girl, his life changed for good. I had noticed how he stared for a long while. He had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life, then again maybe he had and just never made note of it, but I doubt that. A few years back him and Bill were very close. Paul thought that Bill was absolutely beautiful. He probably had a tiny bit of a crush but he would never admit that to me. I had never seen him so in love before he saw Emma. 

“Do you want to talk to her?” I asked him. I clearly got him out of his thoughts. His head jerked towards me.

“Yes!” Paul smiled. He was  _ whipped  _ for a girl he had never met. I had never seen him like this before but I decided to let him go. 

“Go on then, Matthews.” I urged. He did need to get out of his shell, though I hated to admit it. He started towards the girl. “Wait, Paul?” He turned back towards me.

“Yes?” he replied. 

“Don’t…” I started. “Don’t come on too strong.” 

This was a valid concern to have. Paul had a habit of just speaking his mind. Which was fine, it just might not appear to be as charming to me as it would to her. Paul just nodded in response. He continued to the other side of the bar. I watched eagerly and anxiously from where I stood. When he arrived at her side, he tapped her shoulder. The girl turned flinched before turning before him, quite confused.

“Come home with me?” he asked. The entire bar was filled with second hand embarrassment for him. That was not something you just said to someone you’ve never met. I am still embarrassed to this day over what happened. I made my way towards the two, feeling that the girl may need some context.

“What?” the girl replied, confused. “Who are you?”

“I’m the man who’s going to marry you.” he didn’t realize what he had said until it left his mouth. Regret filled his face before trying to fix the unfixable mistake. “Oh- um. I’m Paul. Matthews.” 

“Paul…” she turned towards me. “Is he always like this?” 

“Uh… yeah.” I answered awkwardly. I loved this boy but he was not the smartest person always. The girl looked less concerned knowing that he was just like  _ this _ . 

“I’m Emma.” she replied. She was not going to give up a last name to him or to anyone. She was still a private person.

“Emma.” Paul sighed. “Your name is beautiful like a… a melody or a perfect rhyme.” He stammered. No words were right for what he saw. He saw her in all her beauty. 

“So you’re a singer? 

“I also play instruments! Piano, lyre-” 

“Oh, a liar and a player. Yeah, I know your type, dude. Not interested.” 

“I’m not like that or I don’t think I am at least.” Paul looked to me for help. This poor, poor boy.

“He’s not like any man you’ve ever met. I promise. Paul, why don’t you tell her what you are working on.” I urged. He was a hopeless cause sometimes.

“I’m working on a poem! It could become a song. It’ll fix what’s wrong with the world. It isn’t finished! But when it is and when I present it, Spring will return.” his eyes were hopeful. He believed in himself which was so rare for boys his age. 

“Come again?” Emma asked. I can’t blame her for being confused at his power.

“Spring! It’ll come again.” 

“When? I haven’t seen a Spring or an Autumn since,” she paused trying to remember. “I don’t remember the last time actually.” 

“Well that is precisely  _ why  _ I’m working on it! It’ll fix what’s wrong with the world. Take what’s broken and make it whole again. That’s when you’ll become my wife.”

“Oh so he’s crazy? Why would I… why would I become his wife?” Emma asked me, probably scared of what Paul would say if she asked him.

“Maybe because he can make you feel alive.”

“Alive?” Emma asked me but I also think she was asking herself. “That’s worth a lot. How about we go for a walk and you can tell me what else you got?” 

Paul nodded and took Emma’s hand. He led her outside, me following just a bit behind. Despite the cold weather, Emma felt warmer with Paul than she had her whole life. The two walked around the town getting to know each other just a bit. They were  _ happy. _ That wasn’t something you could often say about the two. They just walked, hand in hand. Emma slightly pulling Paul along when he got distracted. The world was happier with Emma and Paul together. Needless to say the lovebirds were going to be entwined for a while. 

After what could’ve been minutes or hours Emma finally decided to go back to their first topic of conversation. “So, you plan to marry me?” 

“Yes.” Paul breathed.

“A girl you’ve never met.” 

A moment’s pause. “Yes.” 

“Got big dreams there.” Emma started. She sat down on a bench in a park. Paul sat down beside her. “So, Paul, if hypothetically we were to get married how are we going to afford the wedding bands? Times are hard, getting harder.”

“Em, when I sing my song, the rivers will sing along and they’ll give us what we need for the bands. They will provide us with the gold we need.” he replied. The dork. 

“Okay, lover,” she teased, “tell me if you can, uh, who’s gonna lay the table at this wedding? Times are dark and getting darker every day.” 

“Well uh, lover,” he didn’t quite get the joke, “when I sing tell my tale, the trees will tell it with me. They will give us their fruit and their nuts and the sugar from their maple. The trees will lay the wedding table.” 

At this point, Emma still doubted his power. I don’t blame her. It is an odd power for a mortal to have. She was still looking for what his words meant. “So, when you sing your song- the one you’re working on of course, Spring will come again?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why don’t you sing it then?” 

“It isn’t finished yet”

“Do you want to take me home?” 

“Yes.” he nodded.

“Sing the song.” 

Paul opened his mouth and began to sing. Nothing that really made out coherent words but I recognized the tune the second it came out of his mouth. His eyes were closed, getting engulfed in the music he created. He didn’t mean to, it just  _ happened.  _ I hadn’t heard that tale since Xander and I had just split apart. It was not much but I enjoyed it a lot. It was beautiful. The snow around us had melted. Emma’s face lit up. She was amazed to see the world around her change because of this boy’s voice. It was at this moment that she started to fall for the poor boy. As he finished his song and the snow had melted, a red carnation appeared in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the amazed Emma. He presented the flower to her. “How did you do that?” she asked, taking the flower. 

“I don’t know… the song it’s uh, it's not finished though.” he replied.

“Even then, it can do this?” she turned around looking at the area that used to be covered in snow.

“I know…”

“You have to finish your song! But first, one last question.” 

“Okay, hit me.” 

“Lover, tell me when we wed, who’s making our wedding bed? Times being as hard as they are…” 

“Lover when I sing my song, all the birds will sing along, They will shed their feathers for our bed. The birds will make our wedding bed.” 

“And the trees will lay the wedding table?”

“Exactly, and the rivers will make the wedding bands.” Paul smiled. The two chatted away as they walked back to the tavern. It was beautiful, watching two young kids fall in love. They don’t just remind me of Ted and Bill. They also remind me of myself and Xander, back when we were young and dumb and in love. We were so deeply in love. Unfortunately we were too similar of gods, which brought up complications. I sometimes miss him, even to this very day.

Anyways, Paul walked Emma back to the tavern. They laughed and talked the whole way there. Our lucky boy got a soft kiss on the cheek before we headed to our home. It wasn’t a very long walk but it seemed like eternity. I had to find out how he found out about that song. The thought haunted me the entire walk home. I knew it wouldn’t leave my head until I asked him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @ethanmanion


	4. Living it Up on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John talk about his song. Then someone arrives in Hatchetfield. Someone no one has seen for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me ??? posting ??? not at two am.   
> but seriously i did post something very early this morning if you are into reading that, go for it. if not,, read this instead. as per usual, let me know if you think anything needs to be tagged. 
> 
> tw: drinking

_ Summer. _

When we arrived back at our flat, I let him get ready for bed. Not that he was going to. Emma told him that he had to finish his song, so he was going to. Still. We sat at the table in silence. He had his lyre and his book out, not playing anything. Just thoughts spiralling through his head. Not knowing what to write. Still, the question urged inside me. How did he know that song?

“Paul?” I asked.

“Yeah? What?” he replied, absorbed in working on the song.

“Paul. Please, I need to ask you something.” 

The boy looked up at me, confused. He knew that I wasn’t one to take him out of his music. Especially in the case of what was happening. A girl told him to finish a piece. It was special. “What do you need to ask me, John?” 

“Where did you get that melody? The one in your song?”

“I’m… I’m not exactly sure. I guess it came to me.” Paul shrugged. “It was almost as if I’d known it my whole life.”

“You have, it’s an old song. It’s about love. I haven’t heard it in so long. Not since-”

“You’ve heard it before?” I had finally caught his attention.

“Yes.” I nodded.

“Tell me more. Please.”

“Do you remember the story I once told you about the gods?”

“You’ve told me lots. Gotta be more specific.”

“Ted and Bill. God of the Underworld and the God of Spring. I remember how it used to be. Their love made the world go around.” 

“I remember the story. But I haven’t heard it in years.” 

“Tell me it. I’m sure you remember it.” 

With that, Paul took his lyre to his body and began strumming a melody softly. “King of shadows, king of shades.” he sang. His voice wasn’t quite singing. It was a beautiful mixture of singing and speaking. The words were coming back as if they had never left his memory. “Ted was the king of the Underworld. But he fell in love with a man, a beautiful man who walked above in his mother’s green field. He fell in love with Bill, who was gathering flowers in the sun. Bill fell in love too. Ted took him home to become his king. Where he went, the sun never shone.” Paul paused his words and his strumming. He had forgotten.

“Paul, go on. I know you know the story.” He did. I know he hadn’t forgotten. This story was crucial to bringing back the seasons. But I couldn’t interfere with the story. There would be consequences if I were to do anything.

“Bill loved him and the kingdom they shared. But without him above, not one single flower would grow. They made a deal. Ted agreed that for half of the year, Bill would be able to stay with him in the underground. However, the other half, he would walk up above in the sun. The sun burned twice as bright. This is where the  _ seasons _ come from. With them, the cycle of the seed and the sickle, and the lives of the people, and the birds in their flight.” Paul’s eyes widened. Had he cracked the code? Not yet. He was a poor, young, oblivious boy. But I had set him on the right track. 

“Singing?” I urged. He wasn’t quite finished. He sang the melody from before. The one with no words. The one that reminded me of Ted and Bill, and Xander Lee. 

Down below and up above. In harmony and rhythm, the Gods sang of Ted’s love for Bill. The world sang it with him. That was a long, long time ago. Way before we were in this story. Before we were on this road.

After that night, weeks passed. Paul and Emma learned about each other more. We were weeks into the warmer half of the year by now. Bill was late. I thought about that night a lot. However, with Emma in Hatchetfield, I was seeing a lot more of Xander than I had in months. We were getting close. So that night when I retaught the story of Ted and Bill to Paul was not a thought in my head until the night when I was left alone. 

On the road to hell, there was a lot of waiting. Everybody up here was waiting on the train. Not to go anywhere, but for someone to arrive. They were waiting on the train to bring a man. That man with his suitcase packed again. He’s never early to arrive. Always late. Late to arrive, early to leave. In these days, he was never there for long but as they say, good things come to those who wait. Those unlike Ted and Paul, but we’ll get into that later. I was at the train station. Where the only stop was  _ hell _ . Finally, after months and months of waiting, the train was coming back up. Bill had arrived back in Hatchetfield. 

“There he is!” I cried out to my friend as he stepped out. 

“John, it really has been too long. I tried but you know, down under has its perks.” he smiled. God we really were close.

“It has been too long. What do you say we head to the tavern? I know Paul would love to see you.” 

“Well, anything for Paul.” We walked for a while. It was a tiny bit of a walk to the tavern but it was good to catch up with an old friend. “What about you? How have you been holding up here?” 

“I’ve been fine. Making sure the boy doesn’t get into too much trouble mostly.”

“Ah, of course. A little birdie told me that the fates were here. That can’t be going well…”

“Actually,” I started. This wasn’t a complete lie. Not completely, “we’ve been talking. Xander and I are history, you know that but… they followed a girl in and we are doing our best to make sure she doesn’t make a bad decision.” 

Finally we had reached the tavern. Paul was at Emma’s side. They had been essentially inseparable since the night he first saw her. Bill made an entrance. I didn’t expect anything less from him. He was a dramatic man and I loved him for that. He wanted all the attention. It was what it was. 

With Bill in Hatchetfield, life was brought back. The air was warm. Everyone was considerably happier. They should be. They deserved it. It had been eight long months of sitting in the cold winter. When Bill entered the tavern, all eyes were on him. Paul’s face lit up more upon seeing the man. I didn’t think Paul could be happier, but he was. Bill brought out a part of him that no one saw. Paul ran up to Bill hugging him tightly. Emma turned around to look at her partner being reunited. Emma would not call Paul anything as of yet. Who knew if she ever would?

“Bill! You’re back! I missed you.” the young boy smiled. 

“I missed you too. God I missed Hatchetfield. I miss being outside.” The people in the tavern cheered upon noticing Bill’s arrival.

“Well, you were late again.” I said playfully. “Forgot a little thing we used to call ‘Spring’ my dear.” 

“Were y’all wondering where I’ve been?” Bill asked the tavern, sitting at the bar.

“I’m wondering.” Emma said.

“Well I went to hell and I’m back again. But like my mother always said ‘when you’re down, you’re down and when you’re up, you’re up’ and if you aren’t six feet underground, loves, you are living it up on top. It’s so much better up here anyways.” Bill replied. “But let’s not talk about hard times. It’s summertime and y’know what that means?” he asked Emma.

“Can’t say I do, sir.” 

“It means he brought summer wine.” Paul butted in. “We’re living up here. We celebrate it.” he smiled, grabbing two cups of wine. “Have a drink, Em.”

“Oh, we have nicknames now?”

“Well you do.” The two young birds bickered playfully. It was  _ always  _ playfully.

“Who makes the summer sun shine bright? Bill, that’s me!” Bill smiled, bathing in the attention. “Who makes the fruit get ripe?”

“You do!” everyone cheered. 

“Who makes the flowers bloom in spite of his man?” 

“That’s you!” The tavern was filled with the joy and happiness that Bill brought. 

“Now some might say that the weather isn’t how it used to be. This is true, but loves you gotta just take what you can get and make the most with it okay?” 

It was now Summertime on the road to hell. There was the girl who had always run away. You could say that, in spite of herself she decided to stay with the young boy with lyre. The flowers bloomed outside, fruit got ripe, and for a moment the world had come back to life! It was everything that it should have been all year long. 

“Who says times are hard?” Bill asked. He was a little naive to how things were up here. He spent all his time down below. “Listen, we don’t have a whole lot up here but we live it up right?” the crowd cheered in response. “We got wine and we fill our cups up with it. Hey, that’s enough for us, right?” 

“Bill, let Paul say a few words now.” I cut in. Everyone deserved his optimism in these times. He helped him up on to a chair so he could stand above the crowd. Emma looked like she was completely and utterly in love, which I have reason to believe she was.

“The patron of all we have, Bill. He has finally returned to us with wine enough to share. He asks for nothing in return, just that we should live and learn to live as brothers in this life, and that we should trust that he will provide. If no one takes too much, there will always be enough. He will fill our cups-”

“I will.” he smirked, cutting Paul off for the brief moment.

“And we will always raise them up. To the world we dream about and the one we live in now.” He raised his cup to his lips and drank his wine. “Cause we live it up on top.” He got down from his chair back to Emma. “How did I do?” he asked nervously.

“That was great.” she smiled back at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek which made him go red. They were so in love it hurts a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about this fic and others in my tumblr inbox: @ethanmanion


	5. All I've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Emma need to discuss something about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day (technically) !! this one is short and sweet. before things go down hill :) let me know if any warnings apply  
> -justyn

Paul was a poor boy. Regardless, he had a gift to give. He could make you see the world how it could be, in spite of the way that it was. Emma was a young girl but she knew how the world could be. When she fell, she fell in spite of herself, in love with Paul. She was head over heels for him, she just did a better job at keeping that hidden. The two were sitting in the park one day. It was ridiculously warm. Emma had left her jacket at our flat. She trusted him. They were just talking. That’s all they ever did. That night the young girl needed to say something. She had to get it off her chest. But could she? Could she trust Paul? You all know what I think, Paul can be trusted by my standard but Emma is not me. 

“Paul, I need to tell you something.” she said.

“Oh? Um… okay. What is it?” he replied.

“I um… Gods, I thought this would be a lot easier.” 

“You don’t have to-”

“No. I want to.” Emma paused, gathering her thoughts. They were a storm and all confusing. She didn’t know how to say what she wanted to say. “I um, I’ve been alone for so long. I didn’t even notice how lonely I was. Being alone in the cold, you don’t realize it’s cold until the summer comes back. I would just turn away and not pay attention. Life would just always be this way, you know?”

Paul doesn’t know whether he should comment or not. Was it a rhetorical question or-

“And then you take me into your arms. Suddenly, there’s sunlight and warmth around me. Everything is shining like it never did before. You make me forget for a moment that the world is dark and cold, and just how dark and cold it can get. All I knew before I met you was how to hold my own, y’know? I mean up until five years ago I had my sister, but even that feels like an eternity ago. But, you remind me a lot of my sister. Even though I was lonely and sad you’ve changed that outlook a bit. Now, I just want to hold you close and tight. I don’t want to go back to being alone, Paul.” Emma finally looked at him from her hands. 

“I don’t know how or why I’m the one that gets to hold you... but I saw you against the pub and it was like I had known you all along. I knew you long before we crossed paths, Em and I don’t even really know you. All  _ I  _ know is that you are someone I have always known.” Paul rambled. The boy had a way with words. 

“Paul, everything is just so suddenly warm and bright with you.”

“Suddenly, I’m holding the world in my arms.” 

“Paul, I… say that you’ll hold me forever. That that the wind won’t change, that we’ll stay with each other, and that it will always be like this.”

“Emma… uh,”

“Perkins.”

“Emma Perkins, I promise that I will hold you forever. I promise that the wind won’t change. As long as we stay together, it will always- and I mean this-  _ always _ be like this.” Paul smiled at her before bringing her in for a soft kiss.

A kiss that quickly became more passionate than it’s intention. They were wrapped up in each other, fully in love. They meant the world to each other. They were right, partially. Until the wind changed, they would be just the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about this fic on tumblr @ethanmanion


	6. Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as it came, Summer was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! this is another short chapter (even then still almost 1000 words). so hope y'all enjoy. let me know if any other warnings apply 
> 
> chapter warnings: implied substance abuse, suicidal idealization/idealization of death- this is from emma at the end of the chapter it's small but there

_ Winter. _

On the road to Hell there was a railroad track.There was a train bound to come from way down below- and I mean  _ way  _ down below. Bill had enjoyed his months up here. Up in the sun surrounded by friends and warmth. He was not expecting Ted to arrive so early. The day the train came I was at the station, never know when someone will die. I received notice that Ted was arriving later that day and so I went down to the tavern. Bill was always at the tavern. Not always drinking but always drunk. Paul had spent less time around me that summer than he ever had in his life and ever would. He was in love with Emma, and she in love with him. They didn’t need some old God looking after them. 

Bill was not impressed by the expression on my face as I entered the tavern. He hopped down from the bar, making his way toward me. He was being followed by the fates. The fates followed everyone but they only preyed on a few. 

“Is it time?” he asked. He knew the answer. He just didn’t want it to be true. 

“Unfortunately. Look Bill I-”

“That wasn’t even six fucking months. Are you kidding me?” The relationship that was of the gods was not a great one. It had only been around 4 months- if that. Bill and Ted were not the lovers they once were. Ted got jealous of the sun. He wanted Bill with him all year round. But that is not the way of the world. The weather is supposed to be milder. Sure, it is now. 

“Sounds like you gotta go pack, Bill.” Wiley smirked.

“Stay out of my life, Cross.” Bill sneered. He hated Wiley. He was indifferent towards the other two.

“I’ll miss you, if it’s any correlation.” Xander said. 

“Hey, you are welcome to visit me, okay? Just don’t bring  _ him  _ with you.” 

He had a train to catch. He had to ride the train to the end of the track. The King of the Mine is coming to catch him. You ever wonder what it’s like on the underside? Not nice. It is where the spirits roam and death is everywhere. On the other side of his wall, it’s far away from poverty. It’s far away from everything. Whether it’s hell or Hadestown, there’s no difference now. It’s all the same. Hound dogs howl and whistle’s blow. Everyone struggles to get a ticket to the underworld but if you go, you are not coming back. Bill is a god and he comes back. Mortals though, they are in Hadestown for good. They will go way down.

Bill and I waited at the train station for the train. Winter was on its way, summer was over. You could hear the lonely sound of Ted coming to pick Bill up. 

“John, down there it’s just stiffs. I’m gonna be bored to death.”

“I know, I brought some wine for you for down under.” I was sad to see him go. He needed to be here, he should be here.

“Takes more than that to get through winter, you know that. But thank you.” he took the bottle from me. “I got all I need, don’t worry, okay?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Every little penny and nickel up where do you think it comes from, Bill?” Henry said. I still cannot figure out where he was. 

“I know where it comes from and I am not happy about that.” 

Bill wasn’t happy about the economic problems up here and down below but, he couldn’t do anything about it. In the Underworld, everyone is hungry and tired. They are slaves to Ted. But he would never call them that. No one gets paid for their hard labour. It’s a graveyard down there. Ted is a mean boss. With his silver whistle he weighs the cost of everything. To him, your soul is just something on sale that he is willing to pay for. 

On the road to Hell there was a railroad car. It had arrived, finally but all too soon. The car door opened and a man stepped out. Everyone at the train station looked. It was him. It was Ted, King of the Underworld. 

“You’re early.” Bill scowled.

“I missed you.” Ted smiled. He was not as charming as he thought he was.

The fates were at the train station too, making sure that someone wasn’t leaving before their thread had been cut. 

“Ted is a mighty king.” Henry said.

“Must be making some mighty big deals.” Wiley added.

“Seems like he owns everything, when he owns Spring.” Xander finished.

Paul and Emma were there too. Paul always watched Bill off. “Kind of makes you wonder, huh? How it feels to be dead?” Emma said, half noticing she even said it. 

Paul gave her a worried look. Ted gave her a glance, so did everyone else. But his was different. It was shocked and scheming. He was coming up with a plan. Before too long, the two were gone. Bill and Ted were on the train ride back to the underworld. Emma looked at where they went. She was amazed by the gods. Especially the one who lived up here among mortals for what should have been half a year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about the fic on tumblr: @ethanmanion


	7. A Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter and the wind blows strong. Paul tries to write a song and Emma struggles with the harsh conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. another new chapter i really out here lmao. let me know if any warnings apply  
> -justyn

With Bill gone, the cold came in. Hatchetfield returned to the cold state it was before. No one looked out for anyone else. This was just how the world was unfortunately. Paul was not pleased with Ted’s early visit. He was more stressed than before. He was pacing up and down through the tavern. He was trying desperately to figure out what to do. 

“He came too soon.” he muttered after five minutes of silent pacing.

“What?” Emma asked, looking up.

“Ted. He came for Bill too soon. It’s not supposed to be like this, Emma.” 

Emma stood up and walked over to Paul, stopping him in his tracks. “Well, until someone brings the world back into tune, this is how it is. You have to accept that, Paul.” she led him to the table. Paul did not sit down. He went out the door instead. Emma followed. They were right outside the tavern. “Hey, where are you going?” 

“I have to finish the song.”

“Finish it quick. The wind is changing. We need food and firewood. Paul?” Emma called out after her lover. She was too late. He had already gone away. “Paul?” she called again, hoping he would stop. She ran after him. “Did you hear me? Paul?” He turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes. She knew how much he needed to finish the song but she needed to survive. “Okay, finish it then.” She gave him a final kiss before letting him go. He continued his run towards home.

Paul had a gift to give. He was touched by the gods. The wind would come up soon, they all knew that. Paul and Emma, a poor boy working on a song and a hungry girl looking for something to eat under a gathering storm. 

He sat alone in the house. Technically I was there but he stayed locked up away from me. Not eating or sleeping. Just working. He was writing about Ted. Ted who was ruthless. Ted who was not only the god of the Underworld but of riches as well. He was King of Gold, Silver, any glittering thing you name it. Ted, the King of Oil coal. He became very rich. For half of the year Bill stayed with him- I couldn’t tell you why but he did. During the half that Bill spent up here, Ted’s jealousy fueled and fed and filled him. He was worried that his lover would stay up there forever, miss the sun too much. He controls the god of mortar and bricks. The River of Styx keeping him safe and keeping him there until permitted to leave. He builds a wall along the river but with hands that are not his own. All of these sounds. The sounds of pickaxes flashing, of hammers falling and crashing and falling. All of these sounds used to drown out the sound of the song that once was of his love. I don’t know why, but this song was engraved in Paul’s mind. He sang it and wrote of all the things I just told you, dear reader. 

Emma was worried for the boy, we all were. Paul just sat and wrote. She would come by our home every single day asking about him. It was getting cold. She couldn’t last much longer just waiting, but I couldn’t take her in. It was suspicious enough having Paul around. Eventually all the fates even were pitching on her daily asking.

“Is it done?” she asked.

“Not yet.” Henry replied. For whatever reason, whenever Xander and I tried to speak in private, the other two always had to be there. 

“John, is he always like this?” she was more concerned than the last time she asked this question. She needed food and food was scarce. She needed firewood but firewood was also scarce. I don’t know why she stayed this long, she should’ve left. Emma must have really loved Paul to stay for this long. “The sky is changing. The wind is changing. Should I be trusting that the song will protect us from the wind?” 

“I don’t know.” Xander replied. Thankfully. I didn’t want to give her that news.

* * *

It had been a week. Paul was still locked in his room. “Paul?” I asked, knocking on the door. 

“They can’t find the tune or feel the rhythm.” 

“Paul!” he still would not answer, the poor boy working on a song. 

“King Ted is deafened by a river of stone, Bill is blinded by a river of wine. They live in oblivion. His gold builds in the Underworld. Her dark clouds build up here. That’s the reason we’re on this road, and why the seasons are so wrong and why the wind is so strong come winter. _That_ is why times are so hard. It’s because of the Gods. The Gods have forgotten the song of their love.” Paul rambled.

“Paul, listen to me, you need to look at the sky.” I yelled through the door. He needed to see. He didn’t see the storm approaching. 

* * *

Emma still struggled to find food. She looked through the town with what few coins she had.

“There is no food left.” A voice called behind her. It was Wiley.

“Oh it’s you.” She replied.

“Emma, it’s hard enough to feed yourself. You-” Xander tried to warn. 

“Let alone another person. What were you thinking when you stayed with this boy?” Hidgens cut in.

“Listen, his song will work. It’ll keep me from the-”

“What the wind?” 

“Yes.”

Emma found very little food. When she found enough food for two people, it often got stolen before she could eat any. Hatchetfield was rough when it was cold. 

“Please. Give it back. It’s everything we have. Everything I have.” Emma’s jacket and some food had been stolen from her. Now she was even colder and even hungrier . She returned to the house. Emma was a hungry young girl. She may not have been a stranger to the world but she hadn’t seen anything yet. “Paul?” she called.

She could not expect anything like the storm quickly approaching and arriving. It only took a moment, but with the wrath of the gods behind it, it left a deadly mess. Paul couldn’t hear her cries of desperation as she tried to get anything to help them survive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fics on tumblr @ethanmanion


	8. Hey Little Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't easy down below. While Paul works on his song, Emma makes a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this chapter !! after four days of writing it is done. i hope you enjoy. let me know if anything else should be tagged. we are officially half way done !! this was supposed to include all of "chant" but i decided against that as you could tell by the previous chapter  
> -justyn
> 
> tw: mentions of death, manipulative relationships, alcohol abuse (mentioned)

While things were rough up above, things were also rough down below. The workers in the Underground were fearful of Ted. He was a ruthless leader. Sure, things got better in the months that Bill was down but still bad. The two wandered into the new world. Bill was unimpressed to say the least.

“Ted, why during the coldest time of year is it so hot down here? It’s hotter than a crucible. That’s not natural or right.” Bill complained.

“Lover,” Ted began, “you were gone for so long, I got lonesome. So I built a foundry down here. I can make things out of steel like oil drums and vehicles. I use the fossils of the dead to heat it. When you feel that fire, you can think of it as my love and desire for you.” 

Bill wasn’t impressed. He left for a better world and came back to this? Disappointing to say the least. “Why is it so bright? It’s winter, Ted. It’s supposed to be dark. But instead we have a fucking carnival.” The man of spring never used strong language. Had their relationship soured  _ that  _ much? The answer was yes.

“Lover, I missed you. I made neon shine brighter than day I missed you so. Lover, when you look at that glare, you can think of it as the despair I felt while you were gone.” 

Ted guilted Bill a lot. It wasn’t entirely his fault, I miss Xander every day since we’ve been apart but, it was so constant. It took quite a toll on him. However, every year the guilt would just eat at him more and more. Hadestown was becoming hell on earth. 

“Did you think I’d be impressed? With what you’ve done? With this neon necropolis? I don’t even know you anymore, Ted!” he yelled. “We used to be happy, when we met in the garden up above. But now the harvest is dying and people are starving up there. The oceans are rising but you just sit on your throne down here and build your fucking wall that isn’t going to do shit.”

“Bill, love, everything I do is for you, because of how much I love you but if you don’t want it then I’ll give it to someone else. Someone who would be grateful to be with me and here in our gilded cage. Someone who won’t fly away from me the moment Mother Nature calls. Someone who would love these walls. Someone who I could hold and they would think of the lights and heat as my love, but clearly that someone isn’t you.” Ted stopped his rant and turned to leave the room the two occupied. “I am going out. I’ll be back though.” 

Ted was making a trip back to the world above. To Hatchetfield. He remembered a girl who might just take up his offer. 

* * *

Emma sat in the tavern, desperately trying to stay warm. It was hard. It was cold. She had no jacket anymore. When Ted burst into the tavern, the air became colder. He walked up behind her. “Hey little songbird.” he growled. 

“Wh- who are you?” Emma turned around, frightened. 

“I’m a busy man, can’t stay long. I got clients to call, orders to fill, and walls to build. They’re giving me hell back down below.” Ted paused to move to straddle the bench Emma sat on. “Cat got your tongue, songbird? Such a pity for a pretty, young thing. Watch out, poverty might clip your wings.” 

Emma felt small. Physically and socially. She remembered this man from the station. It was Ted- the god of the Underworld. “Strange approach, dude.” she replied, a half awkward laugh exited her. She wanted to eat and be comforted. Something about this man gave her that feeling. She  _ wanted  _ to lie down forever and she knew that he could give her that. 

“Y’know songbird, you would shine like a diamond in the mine. Now, it’s your choice of course, but you would do great in the Underworld. It looks like you don’t have much choice though. You don’t have much to lose and I could use a canary…” Ted trailed. Emma didn’t know what to do. Paul was not taking care of her, like he promised. She was on her own. “Let me guess, he’s a poet with no money. You gave him your hand and he gave you his- until he needed to do something else. Let me guess, he is writing you a poem while the power is out. Here’s an idea, fly south for the winter. It’s a desperate scene up here. People get mean when the chips are down. Consider my offer.” 

Ted handed her a ticket to Hadestown, got up and left. It was now songbird versus rattlesnake. Emma was a hungry young girl and Ted, well, he gave her a choice to make and ticket to the underworld.

Emma just stared down at the ticket in her hands. “Life ain’t fair or easy, Em.” creeped a familiar voice. It was Hidgens. The very bane of my existence. And he was alone. “A pretty girl like you has to fight for your rightful share in this world.” Emma was scared. While Wiley was terrifying and cold, she had never been alone with him. Hidgens was almost a new level of unhinged. “Emma, my dear, you have to help yourself. To hell with the rest of them, even your precious Orpheus. The chips are down, what are you going to do?”

Emma’s heart broke. She  _ needed  _ to eat. She  _ needed  _ warmth. She  _ needed  _ a safe place. Unfortunately, Hatchetfield could provide none of those things for her. “I- I don’t know, Henry.” 

“Take if you can, give only if you must, my sweet child. You can only trust yourself in this cold world. Aim for the heart, shoot to  _ kill _ . If you don’t, then the other one will.” he said unprompted. “Listen, nobody can judge you for this decision, Emma. You are just looking out for yourself. Nobody is righteous or proud or innocent. Chips are down. You need to help yourself my dear.” 

As soon as he arrived, he was gone. Funny thing about the fates. They did that sometimes. They never stayed for long. Emma now had a decision to make. She sat on that decision for a few days. Trying to gather but eventually it became too much. So she sat in the tavern with a pen and paper. 

_Dear Paul,_ _  
__My heart is yours. Always has, always will be. It’s my guy I can’t ignore. I’m hungry, Paul. As much as I would like to stay, the flesh will have its way. I have to leave, go to Hadestown. I’m sorry. It will be a long and dark trip down but it’s a trip I have to go on. I am sure that in my place, you would have made the same decision. Please try to understand, Paul. I do love you, I always will._ _  
___-Emma

As much as you may want to blame Emma for this decision, it is hard. Her life was on the line anyways. Things should have been different. Entirely different. You must stay alive before you can have morals. There’s no telling what you will do when the chips are down. She handed Xander the letter, which he gave to me. After, she was on her way to the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fics on tumblr: @ethanmanion


	9. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul begins a long journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and i don't like that it's short but like,,,, there wasn't much else to add lmao. enjoy !  
> -justyn
> 
> tw: death (technically)

Emma had left for the Underworld. However, she left Paul up here. He was close to finishing his song. If she had just waited longer, she wouldn’t be down below. But best not to hold onto the past. Paul had finished his song. He found himself wandering into the tavern. I was conversing with Xander, something I hadn’t done in years.

“Mr. McNamara!” Paul called out to me. I went to get up but something stopped me.  _ He  _ stopped me.

“Well, if it isn’t the grand artist.” A different man spoke. It was Henry Hidgens. “Why aren’t you working on your song?” 

“No time for that… where’s Emma?” he asked. She wasn’t around and he was concerned. 

“Why do you care? You’ll find another girl, another muse.” the fate replied coldly. 

“Where is she?”

“Why do you want to know so badly, kid?”

“Cause… wherever she is, I swore I’d go.”

“What if I told you she was down below? She did call your name before she went but… I guess you weren’t listening.” he chuckled. 

“No. That can’t- she wouldn’t.” It was in this moment that it dawned on Paul that he had missed a chance. 

“How far would you go for her, Paul?” 

“To the end of earth… end of time.” He glanced at Hidgens.

“Do you have a ticket?” 

“No.” 

“Yeah. I didn’t think so. Of course, there’s another way if your buddy old pal John wants to tell you.” 

Paul walked back over towards me. “John.” I turned away from Xander. He had successfully caught my attention. “What is this about another way to the Underworld?” 

I sighed. “Around the back. It’s not an easy walk, Paul. Not for the sensitive heart. How much do you really want to go?” 

“With all my heart.”

“All your heart, huh? Well… that’s a start.” I got up and left Xander. Paul needed me more than a man I hadn’t talked to in decades. “The way to the Underworld is not an easy one, okay? You will be taking the long way down. You have to stay low and out of sight. I can’t give you a compass or a map. All you will have to guide you there is a telephone wire and the railroad track. Just keep going and don’t look back until you get to the bottomland, okay?” 

“Okay. Let’s just hope Emma is still there.” 

Paul prepared what few things he had for the trip. It was going to be a difficult one. I was worried for the boy. I trusted his decision to be the right one but… still worried filled me. He started on the track. Emma needed to wait for him. He was going with her. He was so deeply in love with her. Henry didn’t see that. Neither did I at the time. The river would be dangerous. Everything about this was dangerous and yet he walked. 

The trail was covered in cinder bricks and wire. There were heavy metal walls surrounding. At the door there would be the dogs. The dogs with their terrible bark. If you have a bone or bread they might let you through, but if you’re like Paul, you just have your own two legs, just be glad you got them. 

Eventually the fates followed Paul. “Who are you? Where do you think you're going?” asked Hidgens.

“Why are you all alone?” asked Xander, before Paul could answer.

“Paul, who are you? Who do you think you are? Who are you to think that you can walk around no one has walked before?” Wiley asked. He was the most menacing for sure. He asked questions that Paul had no answer to. He just tried to continue his rocky walk to his love, drowning out their voices with his melody.

Before he left I told him what I could. When you go to the Underground, you are on the run. You don’t have a name, so don’t give one. Don’t look anyone in the eye, they will suck you dry. Paul was doing his best. 

“Wait for me, Emma. I’m coming. I’m coming with you.” Paul repeated. His melody and his goal stuck on his mind. The trek would be harder than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fics on tumblr : @ethanmanion


	10. Why Do We Build the Wall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma arrives in the Underground. Bill reminisces on times gone by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a week since my last update. i'm in the middle of packing to move at the end of the month. so that's fun. but i finally got the chapter out !! only six chapters left. act one songs have a lot of single song chapters whereas act two has a lot of multiple song chapters.   
> -justyn
> 
> TW: drinking, substance abuse, alcoholism

Emma arrived in the Underground. There were workers, so many workers. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The thing with Ted was that he had brainwashed every one of them. He made them believe that he was keeping them safe and free. They were slaves to him. But they couldn’t see that. They built the wall because they believed it would keep them free. How could they be kept free if they were never free in the first place? The workers in Hadestown believed a lot of things. They believed the wall would keep them free. They believed that if they had a job they’d be happy. They believed that if they weren’t in poverty, they’d be happy. They believed poverty to be their enemy. I have observed both sides of the argument and although times are hard up above, they are at least happy. They are at least free. 

Emma looked around at Hadestown. There wasn’t a whole lot to it. Just a bright world that felt alone. Sure, it was warm temperature wise but she hadn’t ever felt more alone and cold since her arrival. She wasn’t scared though. She had been alone before. Before meeting Paul, she didn’t remember the last time she had relied on someone. Regardless, she wandered around the Underground, not sure where to go. She eventually caught the end of a speech that Ted was giving. He caught sight of her in the crowd. He smirked upon her presence. Afterwards he walked down.

“There are paper’s to be signed,” he told her, “step into my office.” He walked away towards his office and she followed. 

A lot can happen behind closed doors. That’s just a fact. However, a lot can happen on the factory floor as well. When the foreman turns his back. 

* * *

Bill was bitter. He did not like Ted and no one, myself included, knows why he stayed. Some suspect it was fear, others suspect it was that deep down he still loved him. Maybe he did, no one can know for sure. All we know for sure is that when Ted turned his back, Bill did a little business of his own. After the doors to Ted’s office shut, Bill took over the stage.

“Anybody want a drink?” he asked. “Step into my office” he mocked. He pulled out some wine and walked down to the workers. “I don’t know about you, boys. But if you’re like me then hanging around this old world is getting you down. Six feet under, it’s getting under your skin.” he took a sip from his flask. “You all could use a pick me up, right? A little something from the good old days? Well, I can give you what it is you crave.” 

Bill smiled and passed around a bottle of wine. He was feeling down himself. Felt like bringing a little Spring to the place forever drowned in winter. “I got wind right here in a jar,” a small breeze blew by, “I got rain on tap at the bar, I got sunshine up on a shelf.” A burst of beautiful, natural light burst through the neon fluorescence of the room. “What’s my name?” 

“The true man of the Underground.” called out one voice.

“Our man of ways.” called another.

“Our man of means.” said another.

Bill did not know the faces or the voices. They were all a drunk blur. “Our man of the upside down.” a few voices called out. 

“Do you want to know my name?” Bill asked. There were cheers in response. “My name is Bill. Come here, let me guess.” he made his way over to one of the workers. A newer one. “It’s the little things you miss? Things like spring flowers, autumn leaves? Just ask and you shall receive. Hm?” He didn't wait for an answer. He never did. He wandered away from the single worker. “Maybe these aren’t enough. Maybe you are all looking for some stronger stuff? I got a sight for your sore eyes.” a pause. A thought? Who knew. “When was the last time you saw the sky? I know how you feel. You are all blinded by the sadness of being down here. But look a little closer at the wall. Look, there’s a crack in the wall.” 

The thing about Bill was that he didn’t know what it was like to be the workers. Being stuck with Ted for all eternity? It was worse than he could ever imagine. He was just someone who tried to empathize with those around him. It’s not his fault. Even when he was up above the ground all the time he still was like this. It just got worse the more he drank. 

“Do you want stars?” Bill asked. Once again cheering in response. “I got a sky full. Put a quarter in the slot, you’ll get an eyeful. How long has it been guys? Tell my husband to take his time. What he doesn’t know, he won’t mind. Here, have some moonshine.” he smirked. The drinks got passed around. It was a happy time. At least it was for him. For the workers too I think. They just got so numb they didn’t realize it. That’s what I would like to believe, but we will never know the full truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fic on tumblr: @ethanmanion


	11. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma begins to work. Her mind tries and tries to get her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter,,,, hopefully it's okay haha. let me know if anything else needs to be tagged  
> -justyn
> 
> tw: death, idealization of death

Emma walked out of Ted’s office. Her heart felt heavy. Everything felt heavy. She just made the biggest decision of her life. A decision that couldn’t be reversed. She walked out of the office only to be met by Hidgens again. The whole situation seemed almost familiar. 

“The deal has been signed?” he asked, walking beside her.

“Yes.” she nodded.

“About time, Em.” he paused as they approached the workers, who had gone back to their jobs. “Get on the line.” Hidgens gave the girl a small shove, forcing her towards the workers.

Emma reluctantly obliged the man’s command. She looked back at them, “I did what I had to.”

“Yeah. That’s what everyone here did.”

In the Underground there were a lot of souls. They worked on the wall with all their might. They had to work and keep their head low. You couldn’t really see their faces. Their faces didn’t look quite right but you could hear them chanting to keep their heads low. Their hammers slammed into the hard, cold ground. Their pickaxes rang long after they had hit. This is what they called freedom. Emma was not adjusting easily.

“I’m Emma Perkins.” she called out to the other workers. She was met with no response. “Can’t anyone hear me?” 

“Oh Emma,” it was not Hidgens this time. Instead the malicious voice of Wiley, “they can hear, but they don’t care.”

“No one has a name down here.” Hidgens smirked. 

“Ted set you free so that you could work yourself into the ground. Free. To spend eternity in a factory or a warehouse.” Xander chimed in, scarred by the thoughts of those trapped here forever. 

“You see, down here, whistles scream and the foreman shouts. You will be punching in forever, with no way to punch out.” said Wiley. “This is what you wanted, remember.” 

Emma walked around, trying to grab the attention of anyone. But they all ignored her. Everyone except the fates. “Why can’t anyone see me?” she asked them.

“They can look, but they can’t see.” Hidgens answered. “It’s just easier this way.”

“Hey, your eyes will look like that one day. Down the river of oblivion, you signed your life away. You kissed your life away.” Wiley explained. “Ted put his hands on you and gave you everlasting life.”

“And everlasting overtime. You wanted this, remember?” chimed Hidgens.

“The assembly line replaces all your memories.” Xander sighed. 

Emma was saddened. Was she to forever be stuck here? Stuck alone? Perhaps. Only time would tell what would happen to her. The hungry young girl who always ran away. She observed the workers. Their eyes were dark, they carried no expression. Just work. “What do you mean I’ll look like that?” 

“That’s what it looks like to forget.” Hidgens replied.

“Forget what?” 

“Who you are and what was before.” 

“I have to go!” she screamed.

“Where are you going to go?” Wiley asked.

“Back.” 

“Where’s that? What’s your name?” Hidgens asked. He waited for an answer. The girl tried her best but could not remember. “You’ve already forgotten.” 

Like I said before, a lot can happen behind closed doors. Emma  _ was  _ a hungry young girl but she wasn’t hungry anymore. Instead, she was dead. Dead to the world. When she went behind those doors, she had signed her life away.

Before going down to the Underground, Emma wanted nothing more than to be safe and asleep. She did not get what she expected. Ted had laid her down, she trembled. He just said that she wouldn’t feel a thing when she went down. Dreams are supposed to be sweet and soft. But then they are not. Men appear to be kind, but then they aren’t. Flowers bloom, and then they rot and die. No one was listening to Emma because no one could hear her. She was dead. Her thoughts meant nothing to anyone. Nothing could wake her up. 

All that Emma could remember now was flowers. Fields of flowers. No real memory to go with them, though. She could remember someone walking beside her in the sun. Someone by her side, looking at her, but then their face turns to shade. Who was it that left her behind? Couldn’t they come and walk by her. She wanted them to come and see the grave she had made for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fics on tumblr: arescopperfield


	12. Nothing Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul arrives in the Underworld. He meets Emma, but he also meets some other faces. Not necessarily friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo !! chapter twelve. i hope y'all enjoy. only a few more chapters left. let me know if anything else needs to be tagged.
> 
> TW: referenced violence, domestic violence (referenced), theme of death

Paul had walked a long way to get to the Underground. He walked because he loved. An admirable thing for such a young boy to do. He followed my directions and found his way to the love of his life. 

“Come home with me.” he said cheerfully. He had missed her face.

“It’s you.” she replied. She couldn’t believe her eyes. He had come to save her. He had come.

“It’s me.” he shrugged. As if the trek he just made meant nothing. The girl took a few minutes for a name to come to mind.

“Paul?” she asked. She had to be sure that it was him. She saw and believed. She needed to be assured. 

“Yeah, Emma, it’s me.” he smiled at her. 

“I called your name before-” 

“I know.” 

She looked up at him, to see his face, “you heard?”

“No,” Paul answered guiltily, “Mr. McNamara and Henry told me. Look, whatever happened, it’s my fault.”

“No Paul. It’s mine. I’m to blame.” 

“But you called for me-”

“You came. How did you even get here? Did you take the train?”

“Uh, no, I- I walked. It was a really long walk.” there was a slight laugh in his voice. He tried to make light of the situation at hand. 

Emma sighed. Part of her still couldn’t believe he was here. “How’d you get beyond the wall?” 

“I sang a song. It was so beautiful that the stones cried and opened up. I can sing us home again-”

“No. You can’t.” 

“No. Listen, things here don’t work like up here. They- you don’t understand, Paul.” 

A harrowing shadow came to them. It was Ted. The king of the Underground. He was as scary as Paul thought he would be. Of course, Paul  _ had  _ seen him before but it’s a lot scarier when he ran the world down below. The world that Paul had interceded. 

“Young man, you’re not from around here are you? I don’t believe we’ve met either.” Ted smirked. He had the upper hand and had successfully scared the young boy. “I may not know who you are, but I can tell you don’t belong, son. You see, here are law abiding citizens. They are working people. Go back to where you came from, where you  _ belong _ . This is not the place for you.” 

Paul was scared. But a familiar voice rang through, making him less nervous. “Ted, I know this boy.” it was Bill. 

“He’s one of the unemployed? Figured.” Ted laughed harshly.

“His name is Paul.”

“Stay out of this Bill. It isn’t your business.” Ted turned away from his husband, his attention back on the boy. “You hear me boy? You better run.” 

“No.” Emma cried. “You should go.” 

Ted was as cold as I had told Paul. Before he left, before he even met Emma. I told him that Ted was not to be messed with. But of course he wouldn’t listen. Paul was a poor boy. You might say he was naive but he rose his voice up with his heart out on his sleeve.

“I’m not going anywhere. I came to take her home!.” Large words from such a small boy. Ted laughed in response.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who you’re talking to,  _ Paul _ ?” Ted pushed him into a seat. “She can’t leave. Even if she wanted to- she cannot leave. I can tell you aren’t from around here, because you don’t know how things work. So I’ll tell you. You see everything down here? I own it all. Everything and everyone in the Underground belongs to me. However, I only buy what others put up for sale. She signed her own life away.” there was a look of unawareness on Paul’s face as he glanced back at Emma. “Didn’t you know that?”

“That… that can’t be true.” he shook his head. He couldn’t believe that she would sign her life away like that. 

“She belongs to me.” a smirk made its way across Ted’ face. 

“That can’t be true. Emma. Emma, please. That can’t-”

Tears began to fall down her face. She didn’t want to admit it but, “Yes. It’s true. I- it’s true.” 

“As for you, Paul…” he trailed off to speak to the workers. “Everyone, come gather around. Come look and see what comes of trespassers with no respect for others property.” 

The workers gathered around. Paul, before he knew it, was on the ground. He was bruised and bloody. He was no longer the man he thought he could be. The workers- including Emma had gone back to work. Paul was surrounded by the fates now. They liked to see him robbed of his confidence and security. 

“Why did you have to mess with things, Paul?” sneered a fate. Paul couldn’t really see which one. I know, however, that it was Wiley. He wanted to drag this poor boy in the mud. “You are bound to lose. You are bound up. You can’t stop what’s coming for you boy.”

“I thought-”

“No.” A different voice spoke out. Hidgens. The man who pushed Paul to go. “It’s our time to talk because as you can clearly see: nothing changes. Don’t waste your precious breath, Paul. It’s not worth it. I can promise you that. Anyways...” and with that the three were off. Nothing surrounded Paul anymore. Just the silence and pain that was there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fics: @arescopperfield


	13. If It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul reflects on himself. Then, he sings a song. Him and Emma also make a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said long chapters ?? this is long chapters. i hope you enjoy. let me know if anything needs to be tagged.   
> -justyn

Paul was distraught over Emma. He didn’t know what to do. He sat on the ground looking back at what had just happened. Could she be gone? He loved her and if it was true- if what the fates said was true, then Emma was gone. 

“Is this how the world was?” he asked himself. “To be broken and bruised and betrayed and then told that nothing changes?” he could be naive to the world, especially was when it came to Ted and the way he ruled. “If that’s how it is, I’ll be on my way.”

Then, the boy got up and turned to go. He thought no one could hear him, so he tried to go. But everyone knows that the walls have ears. The sounds of the workers and their work ceased. They began to call out to Paul. They called out to him with his words. 

“If it’s true what they say, then what’s the purpose of man? If he turns his back outright.” they stood and heard Paul singing. They joined in. 

“If it’s true what they say,” he sang, “I’ll be on my way. Who are they to say what the truth is? Cause the ones who tell lies are the solmenest to swears. They load the dice. They always say the roll is fair. They deal the cards and take the tricks. No answers are heard. Everyone,” he addressed the workers, pointing at them individually. Speak boy, speak. Say what you must. Try to fix this problem, “I believe our answers matter more than anything that they say. I believe that if there is still a will, there is still a way. There is a way. So, I believe in us together. More than anyone alone.” the workers stood with him. 

* * *

Bill sat on Ted’s desk. He was angry with his husband and he had every right to be. He wanted something from Ted- but he didn’t know what. Everything had happened so quickly and he didn’t know what to do.

“What are you afraid of?” he asked his husband.

“What?” Ted asked back.

“He’s just a boy in love. What do you have to fear?” 

“Why don’t you have a drink?” he offered.

“No. I’ve had enough I think.” a beat. “He loves that girl, Ted.”

“Well that’s too bad.” Ted took a sip of his own drink. 

“He has the same kind of love for that girl that you and I once shared.”

“So? That girl means absolutely nothing to me-”

“But she means everything to him.” 

“So?” 

Bill stood up. He needed to see Ted eye-to-eye. Something he hadn’t done in awhile. “Let her go.” he got off the table and walked to his husband and took his hand. “Ted, my husband. My light, my darkness, if you had heard how Paul sang tonight, you’d pity the poor boy. The sorrow he feels right now burns him like a fire. How long, Ted?”

“How long? As long as I’m still king. Nothing comes from wishing on stars and nothing comes of the songs people sing. No matter how sorry they are. You’d know that better than anyone. The kingdom however, the kingdom will fall for a song. But I won’t.”

“What would Paul care about the logic of kings? The laws of your underground? He’s just a boy, Ted. It’s only love he sings about. He sings of the love for a girl.”

“You and your pity don’t fit in my bed, Bill. How long are you going to pity him?”

“How long? As long as I’m your wife. It’s true that the earth must die but the earth is rebirthed. The sun goes on rising.” 

_ How does the sun fit in the sky? It burns like a fire in the pit of the sky and the earth is a bird in the fire of the sky. How long?  _ These were the questions they asked themselves. 

* * *

Now, it was common knowledge that the walls have ears. The walls heard what Paul was saying. Paul stormed through the doors of the office. He was determined to fight. A million tons of stone and steel echoed his refrain.  _ Why do we turn away when our brother is bleeding? Why do we build the wall and call it freedom? Why can’t I look my brother in the eye? _

“It’s the boy!” Ted exclaimed. Paul was silent. He hadn’t planned this far ahead. “Young man, I got to hand it to you. You don’t scare easily, it seems. Are you brave or stupid, son? Doesn’t matter. The song you sang made quite the impression on my husband,” he gestured to Bill who sat silently behind him, “but it takes more than a pretty song to keep someone in your arms. Take it from an old man: if you want to hold someone, place a chain around their neck. Make it expensive though. Fill their pockets with money to spare because they’ll leave when it gets tough.” 

I wish I could speak out to him, raise your voice you stupid boy. Raise your head you young girl. Change your fates. Don’t let it end this way. 

“Young man, I was young once too.I used to sing songs of love. Now, I sing a different song. A dependable one. The music of machinery, the symphony of power lines. You can strum your silly little lyre, I strung the world in wire. You can sing your stupid ditty, I conduct the electric city!” his voice rose steadily. Ending in a thunderous roar. Ted took a moment and composed himself. He had scared the young boy. “I’ll tell you what, son. Since my wife is such a fan of your song, I’ll give you three things to do before I put you out of your miserable state. One, you will give me one last song before I send you to the great beyond. Two, no one will be able to hear you where I’m sending you. And lastly, three, sing a song for me. Make me laugh, make me weep. Make me feel young again. Sing for an old man.”

Paul took a moment to think of a way to start this. What could he say? What could sway the old man to give him what he wants? Then a thought came to him. He knew what to say. What words to say that would make his opinion sway. 

“ _ King of shadows, king of shades, _ ” Paul began to sing, “ _ Ted was king of the underworld. _ ”

“Oh it’s about me?” Ted remarked.

“Go on, Paul.” Bill smiled. Paul smiled back.

“ _ But he fell in love with a beautiful man who walked up above in his mother’s green fields. He fell in love with Bill, who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun. I know how it was because he was like me: a man in love with someone, singing… _ ” he trailed off and began to sing the melody I hadn’t heard in years. Neither had Ted. No one had really heard this song for years. 

“Where’d you get that melody?” Ted asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. Paul just continued singing the melody. 

“Let him finish, Ted.” Bill said.

“ _ And you didn’t know how and you didn’t know why. But you knew you wanted to take him home. You saw him alone against the sky and it was like he was someone you had always known. It was like you were holding the world when you held him. Like your arms were the arms that held the whole world together. And there were no words for the way you felt. So you opened your mouth and sang… _ ” the melody began to be sung again. Paul and Ted were so much alike and yet… so different. “ _ And what has come of the heart of that man now that he’s King? What has become of the heart of that man now that he has everything? The more he has, the more he holds, the greater the weight on his shoulders. See how he labours beneath that load. Afraid to look up, afraid to let go. So he keeps his head low, his back bending. He’s grown so afraid that he’ll lose what he owns. But what he doesn’t know is that what he’s defending is already lost. _ ” 

Ted’s eyes lit up with fear. He hadn’t realized the things Paul was saying but he knew they were true. Deep down, he could feel the truth in his words.

“ _ Where is the treasure inside your chest? Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth? Where is the man with his arms outstretched to the man he loves? With nothing to lose? _ ” he began the melody again. This time, Ted joined in. His voice was low and had a growl but it was soft almost. Bill softly joined in as well, but no one could hear his voice. Paul took a breath as he finished and exited the office. Outside was Emma.

“Paul?” she said to the boy.

“Yes?” he asked back confused.

“You finished it!” 

“Yes. Now what do I do?” Paul had worked on that song for so long. He finally mustered up the courage to finish it but… what was he to do now that it was done?

“Take me home with you. Let’s go. Let’s go right now.” Emma begged. 

“Oh… okay! Let’s go.” he took her hand. “But how?”

“We’ll walk. You know the way! We’ll go back the way you came.”

“It’s a long road to walk, and it’s back in the cold. Are you sure you want to go?”

“Take me  _ home _ .” 

“Em, I don’t have a ring for your finger or- or a banquet table to lay or a bed of feathers. Whatever I promised, I-I can’t. I can’t promise you a sound sky or a kind road below but I will walk beside you, any way the wind blows.” Paul learned things along that road. He learned that he made open promises to Emma, things that he now knew weren’t correct. 

“Paul, I don’t need gold or silver. I just need bread when I’m hungry and fire when I’m cold. I don’t need a ring for my finger, just a steady hand to hold. Just walk beside me, love. That’s all I need.” Emma’s expression was one that Paul trusted and felt better upon seeing. 

“What about him? About Ted?”

“He’ll let us go. Look at his face,” Ted’s face was confused and he didn’t know what to do, “he’ll have to let us go.”

“What about- what about them? The workers?” 

“We’ll show them the way. If we can walk it, so can they.” 

The two didn’t know where the road would end but they would walk it. Hand in hand, they’d walk the road together. 

“Will you let me walk with you?”

“I do. And we’ll keep walking, come what may?”

“I will.”

“We will.” They made a promise. A very concrete promise. They knew what they wanted and they knew Ted would let them go… or would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paul, ever the humanitarian lmao. yell at me about my fics on tumblr: @arescopperfield


	14. Word to the Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted does some reflecting on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOooO welcome to the final countdown. we have two chapters after this. so what do we think will happen ??? hope you enjoy  
> -justyn
> 
> TW: mentions of death, slavery (hinted at)

So the poor boy had sung and then he asked, “So, can we go?” 

Ted answered, “I don’t know.” 

The fates entered the room. They had an idea. The first to speak was Henry. Circling in on the king.

“Gotta think quick.” he smirked.

“Gotta save face.” Xander chimed in.

“Especially when you’re caught between a rock and a hard place.” Wiley sneered. “So what are you gonna do, Ted?” 

Ted opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before anything left his mouth. “If you tell him no, you’re heartless and then you’ll have a martyr on your hands.” Xander said.

“If you let him go, you’re a king without a spine,” Henry started, “and you’ll never get your workers back in line.” he whispered. 

“Damned if you don’t.” Wiley said. 

“Damned if you do.” 

“The whole damned nation is waiting and watching for this decision.” A pause. “So what are you gonna do?” 

“Here’s a tip,” chimed in Henry.

“A word to the wise,” said Xander.

“A snippet of advice: men are fools and they are frail. If you give them a rope, they’ll hang themselves.” finished Wiley. “So, I ask you one last time. What are you going to do?” 

* * *

Ted had some thinking to do. To him, Paul was an enemy. He came and introduced chaos to his order. He didn’t like when people messed with the order of things,  _ his  _ order of things. He wanted Paul gone. He was a beautiful, poisonous, lovely, deadly, dangerous jack of hearts. When he kissed Emma, the riots would start. All of his workers or “children” came to Ted wanting nothing more than bed and board. Now, they clammered for freedom. What was freedom? Had Ted made himself their lord just to fall onto a sword of some pauper’s minor chord? Who would lead the people here? Who makes the best laid plans? Who would put their idle hands to work? 

There was only one thing to be done. Let the couple go. But, on one condition. On a condition of some sort. When every coward looks courageous in the safety of a crowd. When bravery can become contagious when there’s someone loud to lead. Nothing makes a man so bold as a woman’s smile and their hand to hold. But when he’s alone, his blood runs thin and doubt comes in. Yes, doubt comes in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about this fic on tumblr: @arescopperfield


	15. Doubt Comes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Emma begin their journey back to the world of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo one last chapter that is essentially the epilogue !! let me know if anything else needs tags.  
> -justyn
> 
> TW: death, self deprication

Ted had a plan. Paul would be in front, unable to look behind. Emma would be out of sight, out of mind. He was sure his plan would work, whatever his end plan was. He walked out of his office and up to me. He whispered his plan in my ear. I didn’t understand it then and I don’t understand it now. Paul and Emma who sat concerned and anxious. They didn’t know what to expect, so they could only think of the worst case scenario. 

“What is it?” Paul asked me.

“Well… the good news is he said you can go.” I replied.

“He did?” Emma sounded relieved at my answer.

“He did, but there’s bad news though.”

“What is it?”

“You can walk but it won’t be like you planned.” 

“What do you mean?” Paul chimed.

“Why not?” Emma asked.

“Well,” he began, “you won’t be hand in hand, arm in arm, side by side, and all that. He said that you will have to walk in front and she’ll have to walk in back.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. But if you look back to make sure she’s coming too, she goes back to the Underground and there’s nothing you can do.” 

“But  _ why _ ?” 

“Why are walls built, why do you make folks walk in a single file? Divide and conquer is what it’s called.”

“It’s a trap!” Paul yelled.

“No, it’s a trial. Do you trust each other? Do you trust yourselves?”

“We do.” they both replied after sharing a glance. 

“Well then, if you want to walk out of hell, you are going to have to prove it before gods and men. Can you do that?” 

“We can.”

“Mr. McNamara?” Paul asked.

“Yes?” I replied. 

“It’s not a trick?”

“No. It’s a test.”

* * *

The meanest dog you’ll ever meet, it’s not the hound dog in the street. Sure he has some claws and some sharp teeth that can rip some skin but that’s as bad as he gets. The dog that you really have to dread, is the one inside your head. His howling drives me mad. The two lovebirds began on their journey home. On the side was Ted and Bill, nervous of what the outcome may be. Especially in Bill’s case who was rooting for Paul with every ounce of his being.

“Do you think they’ll make it?” he asked his husband.

“I don’t know.” Ted replied. He had doubts that Paul and Emma would make it. He hoped, of course, that they wouldn’t but, who was to say what would happen? Me I suppose. But I’m here years and years after to tell what happens. Back then only fate could say. 

“Ted, you let them go.” Bill had a smile on his face. A look that Ted hadn’t seen in many many years.

“I let them try.” 

“What about you and I?” he began. Ted looked at him with a confused look for just a second. “Are we going to try again?” 

“It’s almost Spring, we can try again next Fall.” 

“Wait for me?”

“I will.” Ted nodded.

Bill began to pack his things. He was to leave again soon. Go for six months to spend time in the sun before returning to his husband who he… loved? 

* * *

The fates followed Paul and Emma on their journey home. Their voices filled Paul’s head with dread and worry. Who did he think he was? Who was he to lead her? To lead them? Who was he to think that he could raise his head up higher than his fellow man? 

It was a lonesome road to walk. Not the one along the railroad track or along the black top tar. The real road lies between your ears and behind your eyes. That is the path to paradise. It is also the path to ruin. 

Emma walked along behind Paul. Her thoughts cried out to him, not that he could hear. If he could, things might have ended differently. Ever so slightly different. You aren’t alone on this road, not if you don’t want to be. The company may not be the best but you aren’t alone. The sticks and stones echoed Paul’s song. They pleaded and believed in him. In them. 

Doubt was coming in. The wind was changing. The fates sang into Paul’s mind. Emma was trying to reach him. Could he hear her?  _ No.  _ She was right there. The coldest night came right before the Spring. 

On the other hand, who was Paul to go against him? Go against the king of the Underground who fell unopposed ever? Why would he let Paul win? Why would he let Emma go? These questions circled his mind. Who was he to think that Ted wouldn’t deceive him just to leave him alone? The fates were ruthless with their thoughts. Henry was ruthless with his thoughts. His thoughts were the ones that plagued Paul’s mind. Was this a trap that was being set for him? He used to see the world as it could be but now the way that it was, was all he could see. 

They were so close to the top. They were so, so close to being done with their walk and being home together. But Paul was so tired and he was so unsure. He kept walking on. Just one more step and they’d be-

“It’s you.” he turned to look behind him.

“It’s me…” Emma frowned with sad eyes. “Paul.” 

“Emma…” he sang as she began to go back down the track. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about my fic on tumblr: @arescopperfield


	16. Raise Our Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending to the woeful story of Paul and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally we are done !! thank you to everyone who sat alongside me as i wrote this for like two months. thank you if you are reading this long after it's done. thank you !! i hope you enjoyed the story with a bitter sweet ending.   
> -justyn
> 
> TW: suicidal idealization, death, mentions of death, drinking

_ Spring. _

Alright. Time to finish this out. Finish my account of those events. It’s an old song, an old tale from way back when. A very, very old song. That’s how it ended. That’s how it goes. Don’t ask me why or how. I don’t know the answer. He was so close. The song was written so long ago and that’s how it goes. It’s an old song- a tragedy, but we sing it anyways. Here’s the thing, to know how it ends and still begin to sing it again, as if you think it might turn out this time is something I learned from a friend of mine. See, Paul was a poor boy but he had a gift to give. He could make you see the world in spite of the way that it was. Can you see it? Can you hear it? Can you feel it? Almost like a train. Is it coming? 

On a sunny day, there was a railway car and a man stepping off a train. Everybody looked at him and everybody saw that Spring had come again with a love song. The song carries with it the tale of love from long ago. It’s a sad and old song but we keep singing it anyway. It’s a song from way back when and we’re gonna sing it again.

* * *

Bill would host annual parties, in honour of Emma and Paul. “Pour the wine, brother,” he’d begin, “even pour a drop for Paul, wherever he is now.” he’d continue. Paul was never present. He didn’t do much after Emma died again. Wherever Paul was, they would sing to him. He was alone in the world and he wanted to feel complete like he did then. 

If you’re wondering what became of the poor lad whom we call Paul, he tried so very hard to die. He did. He wanted to be with Emma again. To feel like a whole again. But the world wouldn’t let him. The world wanted him here. Eventually though he did die. He did. Even now, brothers he walks with Emma in the Underground. He is free to walk around with her. Side by side, hand in hand, arm in arm and all that. Even if he walks in front, with her in back, he is allowed to look back at her however many times he wants. He is. 

* * *

A sort of bittersweet ending to a tale you wanted to end well. Kind of happy but you know the full story- at least my account of it. The Underground is a different world, you and I both know that, brother. To you I leave this wisdom. The wisdom Bill sang of when he remembered Emma and Paul, the love they shared, the love that brought back Spring. To you, I leave this. A piece of wisdom and a piece that we remember. The gods, we remember this forever, songbird. This is what we sing.

Some birds sing when the sun is bright. This praise, it isn’t for them. The ones who sing in the dead of night. They are who we raise our cups to. Some flowers bloom where green grass grows. The praise we sing, it isn’t for them. It is for the ones who bloom in the snow. That is who we sing for. We raise our cups and drink them up. To Paul, and to all of us, goodnight brothers, goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about this fic on tumblr: @arescopperfield

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about this (and other fics) on my tumblr: @ethanmanion


End file.
